1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cap holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a brim engaging holder for supporting a baseball type cap while also shaping the brim in an ideal manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball type caps have recently moved from a functional item worn to keep sun from a wearer's eyes and face, to fashion items worn by almost anyone anywhere. The new fashion status of these caps has created very specific personal styles of how the caps should be worn.
One such personal style for wearing these caps involves the curvature of the cap's brim. For many cap wearers it has become imperative that the cap's brim be bent in a highly specific manner. With this in mind, those concerned with the curvature of their brim will expend substantial effort to maintain the proper curvature in their cap's brim.
Such individuals are forced to resort to spending substantial time manually bending their caps or resort to a variety of available shaping devices. The shaping devices range from rubber banding the brim of a cap about a properly sized soda bottle to a variety of store bought forms upon which the cap's brim may be mounted.
Unfortunately, such store bought forms are commonly difficult to use and require that the cap wearer follow a variety of steps to properly secure the brim of the cap to the forming device. Examples of such devices include, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,782 to Hale et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,719 to Otteson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,073 to LaManna, U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,652 to Levin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,465 to Berardis.
A review of the prior art shows that a need still exists for a simple and convenient holder which shapes the brim of a cap in a highly specific manner while the cap is supported thereon. The present invention provides such a cap holder.